I love you too fatass
by idkgirl27
Summary: It's a threesome: Cartman, Kyle, and some alcohol. But while Kyle is under the influence will one kiss ruin everything? Kyle Cartman Kyman
1. Chapter 1

Cartman and Kyle were waiting for the others to show up. They were supposed to meet at Cartman's house to hang out and watch the Terrance and Phillip finale. They were supposed to have met up at 3 but it was already 4:30.

"Where the hell are those guys?!" Cartman started pacing back and forth in the living room.

Kyle leaned back int the couch and sighed. Cartman was always getting pissed off at something and right now Kyle lacked the energy to deal with him.

"Who the hell do they think they are?! Today was simple! All they had to do was come to my house so that we could watch t.v. Damn it!"

Chill out, dude. I'm sure they're just running late." Kyle turned on the t.v. and start flipping through channels.

Cartman looked over to Kyle. "And not only do those assholes **not** show up but they have the fucking nerve to leave me alone with a **_jew_**!"

"Hey, fatass! I don't have to stay if my being a jew bothers you so much then I'll just go." Kyle stood up to leave but Cartman pushed him back down.

"No, just wait. I'll call them." Cartman picked up the phone and dialed Stan's number, "Dude where the fuck are you?! WHAT?! How could you forget?! Well fuck you!"

Cartman hung up the phone.

Kyle was still looking for something to watch, "What's Stan doing?"

"He forgot about this!"

"So he's not showing up?"

"No he's with his fucking girlfriend!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. Stan and Wendy had recently started dating again and now the two were **always** together.

Kyle turned off the tv, "What about Kenny?"

Cartman dialed Kenny's home number, "Hey Kenny? Oh, I'm looking for Kenny. REALLY?!" Cartman hung up the phone.

"So, where's Kenny?"

Cartman sat next to Kyle, "That fuck face! He fucking died on us!"

"That bastard! Now what are we going to do?" Kyle really didn't want to hang around if it was just him and Cartman.

Cartman smiled, "You know what? Fuck those guys. We can have fun without them. You want something to drink?"

"Oh, sure dude."

Cartman walked off into the kitchen and Kyle looked around the room. Terrance and Phillip didn't start for another couple of hours. Kyle could hear Cartman mumbling something on the kitchen but couldn't make out the words.

**_Man, I really don't want to stay here if it's just gonna be him and I. Why do Stan and Kenny always have to be flaking on us? I should just make up some excuse and go it's no like Cartman wants me here anyways..._**

Kyle was thinking of what his excuse should be when Cartman walked back in, "Hey Kyle, guess what I got?"

"Umm... I just remembered..." Kyle stood to face Cartman, "I have something really important to do right now. So I'll see you later."

Cartman had to think fast, "But _Kyle_, I was looking the fridge for something to drink and found some beer and thought we could just hang out."

Kyle put on his jacket, "Dude I know we were supposed to hang out but Stan and Kenny never showed up and you and I don't exactly get along."

Cartman stood in front of Kyle to block him from leaving, "Okay I'll admit maybe we've had some differences but why don't we just put that aside and just hang out? Let's forget the past and just be friends. What do you say?" Cartman offered Kyle a beer.

Kyle looked at the drink and then back to Cartman. He'd probably regret it later but Kyle sighed and said, "Sure. I'll stay."

Cartman smiled and gave Kyle the drink, "Sweet."

The two sat down on the couch and watched the t.v. Kyle rarely drank and after just a couple sips wasn't feeling so good.

While Kyle was trying to focus on the television, Cartman watched Kyle closely and took a couple sips from his bottle, "You don't drink much do you?"

Kyle looked over at Cartman, "Nope."

It was true, once Kyla and Stan had gotten a hold of some alcohol. Stan drank it down with no problem and wasn't too impressed with it. Kyle, on the other hand, loved the taste but it didn't take too long for Kyle until Kyle felt a little drunk.

"Woah, dude. You're already finished! I'll go get some more." Cartman got up and left Kyle in the alone.

Kyle looked at the time an hour had already passed and Cartman had yet to mess with Kyle. The two were actually getting along decently. Kyle enjoyed moments like this one. When the two of them could just hang out. Sure Cartman had always ripped on Kyle for numerous reasons but the red-head did consider the two to be good friends. Kyle enjoyed Cartman's company. He enjoyed the challenge that Cartman presented, all their arguments and name-calling, but of course Kyle couldn't let anyone know that.

Cartman walked back in with two more beers, "Here take them but that's all Ihave so you should slow down your drinking."

Kyle looked at Cartman bottle, "Dude, you've barely touched yours."

"Yeah, I don't really like drinking. I like to treat my body like a temple." Cartman turned back to the t.v.

"Whatever." Kyle cracked open another beer and chugged it down. This was definitely the most alcohol he had ever had and though he knew drinking was bad he actually liked the taste and feeling he got from drinking. It relaxed him and allowed him to be chill enough to hang out, even with Cartman. Kyle turned his attention to Cartman, who was unaware of Kyle's staring. **_Cartman. I'm actually in a room all alone with Eric Cartman, the fatass, and I don't feel like killing him. This is great!_**

Cartman noticed Kyle staring, "What are you looking at?" Kyle was in some sort of daze and didn't respond, "Hey stop looking at me."

Kyle smiled. He wasn't exactly drunk but he was definitelyunder the influence of something. The beer was allwoing him to see the world differently. Cartman was looking at Kyle and saying something but Kyle wasn't really listening. He just kept looking at Cartman's eyes. They were a warm, light brown and right now they were the most beautiful thing Kyle had ever seen. He wasn't any where close to being sober but he was sober enough to know that he'd regret his next desicion...

Meanwhile Cartman had given up trying to talk to Kyle. The boy had clearly had too much to drink and wasn't paying any attention to him, "Whatever." Cartman rolled his eyes and was about to turn his head back towards the t.v. when Kyle began moving forwards. It was too quick for Cartman to react an and before he knew their lips had met. Kyle closed his eyes and Cartman put his arms around Kyle's waist, pulling him in, before closing his own eyes.

They stayed like this lips locked paying attention to nothing else except for this moment. When they finally seperated Kyle pulled away from Cartman's embrace, "I'm... I'm sorry. I was... I was just drunk..." Kyle blushed. That kiss was everything he had hoped it could be but it didn't matter now because Cartman was sure to tell everyone and Kyle would become the laughing stock of the town. Kyle had always secretly had a little crush on Cartmanbut had hoped he was just confused but he wasn't. The only chance he had to not be teased for the rest of his life was to lie. To lie about his feelings for Cartman, "It... it didn't mean anything... Please, please don't tell anyone! I'll do anything! I promise! I-"

"Oh shut the fuck up Kyle." Cartman leaned back into the couch. Kyle was cute when he got flustered, "Alcohol doesn't create any new feelings it just reveals what's been hidden under denial. You _totally_ got the hots for me! Stan told me you were a weak drinker but I didn't think you were that much of a pussy."

Kyle was confused, "Wait... What?!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "I told Stan the truth awhile ago. That I'm in love with you, Kyle, but didn't know how to tell you. So Stan told me about you and alcohol. You see I got you drunk so you could make the first move because frankly I'm too much of a man to start this lovey-dovey stuff."

"So you... You like me?!" Cartman had completely manipulated him with alcohol but Kyle found it hard not to ne happy with the fact that Cartman actually liked him back.

"No, I don't like you. I **love** you. Big difference, Jew boy."

Kyle was flustered. He wanted nothing more than to be with Cartman, but shouldn't he be mad that Cartman manipulated him? Kyle decided to not start an argument at the moment, "I love you too..._fatass_."

Cartman smiled and gave Kyle a quick kiss. He then pulled Kyle close to him so that they were sitting side by side. Cartman placed his arm around Kyle, who snuggled closer into the embrace.

"Now that we got all that fag crap out of the way you can shut up. Terrance and Phillip is starting. And one more thing I'm not fat, I'm just big-boned."

Kyle smiled. It turned out that kissing Cartman wasn't going to be a regret after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot but a certain review got me thinking... why not make more? So here it is. I'm going to try to update this as often as possible but I'm currently working on two other stories so pe patient. Looking back I realize that I've included Stendy in this but since I don't care much for that I'm going to break them up so I can have more gay couples. If you have suggestions for other pairings just put it in the suggestion box (a.k.a. the review box). _Anyways, _read and enjoy! (or at least try to enjoy...)**

It was the last twenty minutes before school started and Kyle was at his locker thinking of what had happened between him and Cartman.

The whole kissing thing had happened Saturday. After the kiss the two had cuddled and watched t.v. When Kyle left Cartman had just waved good-bye. They hadn't talked on Sunday and now it was Monday morning and Kyle didn't know where the two stood.

Was he supposed to act like nothing happened or were they now boyfriends? Kyle would love it if the two started dating but still part of him was convinced that Saturday was just a dream.

Kyle pouted and decided he'd just act normal around Cartman. He didn't have much time to think about it because Stan and Kenny were heading his was fast and both had huge grins on their faces.

The two stood in front of Kyle, gave him a quick look, and then looked back at each other. Stan and Kenny were defienetly hiding something.

Kyle took quick glances at both of them, "So dudes, what's up?" Stan and Kenny igmored Kyle and started whispering to one another. Kyle grew suspicious, "Umm... Did you guys do anything cool this weekend?" Since Kyle decided to keep the kiss a secret he chose to lie about where he had been, "I uhh... didn't do much. Just stayed home and did... homework."

Stan looked over at Kyle and raised his brow, "Are you sure you just stayed home? You didn't go out at all this weekend? Maybe to someone's house..."

Kyle quickly shook his head 'no', "I just told you guys I stayed home. Do you not believe me or something?" Kyle was starting to get nervous.

Kenny placed his hand on Stan's shoulder, "I guess Cartman was lying..."

Stan looked over to Kenny, "I don't know, I think it happened."

Kyle looked at his two friends, could they have known what had happened?

Kenny walked over to Kyle's side and placed his arms around the red-head's shoulder, "Well we just heard that a certain someone, that would be you, kissed another certain someone, that would be..."

Stan did a fake cough to cover up what he was sayiing but Kyle heard him perfectly, "Cartman."

Kyle was in disbelief, "I didn't kiss anyone! Especially not **_him!_**"

Before Kyle's friends could respond they heard the unmistakable voice of Eric Cartman, "Kenny get your hands off him. He's **_mine._**"

Kenny was shoved and moved next to Stan.

Kyle turned around quickly and saw Cartman behind him, holding something behind his back. Before he could say anything Cartman pulled Kyle in for a kiss.

Kyle blushed and tried pulling away but he was barely 5' 6" and scrawny, while Cartman was almost 6' amd well... much, much bigger. No matter how much Kyle struggled there was no getting away. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss the brunette, he just wasn't used to the fact that he **could **kiss the brunette.

Cartman pulled back and released Kyle, "Hey babe, I brought us a little breakfest..." Cartman revealed what was hidden behind his back, a white sack, "Donuts!"

Kenny and Stan both went for the bag, "Sweet!"

However Cartman pushed them back, "No these are for me and Kyle!"

Kyle had recovered from the shock of his good morning kiss only to be shocked by Cartman's kind gesture. The large boy **_never_**shared food and the fact that he had brought some for Kyle meant something. Kyle smiled slightly, "Uhh... thanks."

Kyle reached for the bag but Cartman pushed his hand away, "Wait. I got you a donut, **_a donut_**. I got me donuts."

Kyle tilted his head, **_Well one donut's better than nothing!_**Kyle again smiled as he reached for the bag.

But again Cartman nudged his hand away, "No, no, no jew-boy. I picked out a donut especially for you."

Kyle's smile faded quickly as Cartman pulled out a plain donut, already half-eaten. Instead anger came over him, "Whta the fuck is that?! First of all, that's just a plain donut! Second of all, you already ate half of it!" Cartman waved the donut in Kyle's face, "I'm just looking out for you, my man. Your slow metabolism can't break down anything more than this. I'm just trying to keep you nice and slim. You should be thanking me! I. on the other hand, have a fast metabolism that can easily handle these donuts!" Cartman took Kyle's hand and place the donut in it.

Kyle just threw the donut at Cartman's face, "Fuck you! I don't want your fucking donuts, you fatass!"

Cartman barely blinked and gave Kyle a smile as he bit into a chocolate donut with sprinkles, "Call me what you want, but I know you love me. That kiss proved it all."

Stan elbowed Kenny, "See, I told you that they kissed!"

Kenny tilted his head and looked closely at Kyle, "And I'm guessing that you finally sucked his balls?"

Cartman laughed a bit, sending pieces of donut onto Kyle's face, "Yep, you know, our little friend here is a bit of a slut! A few drinks and he couldn't keep himself off of me!"

Kyle's face quickly reddened, "I did NOT suck your balls! And how dare you go around telling people what happened! That stuff's personal!"

Cartman rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his secind donut, a glazed one, "Oh, get that sand ou of your vagina, Kyle, I told you Saturday that Stan already knew of my plans and of course Kenny knew. I tell him practically eveything."

Kyle covered his face with his hands, he wanted to scream. No matter what happened between the two of them Cartman was still Cartman, an annoying piece of a shit that, for whatever reason, Kyle loved.

Kenny laughed at Kyle's frustration, "So you did suck Cartman's balls?"

Kyle had given up on his arguement with his friends. He couldn't remember much of Saturday because he'd been drinking. All he did remember was the kiss. He realized that, in his drunken state, he could've been trickedinto doing something sexual to Cartman. Kyle shook his head, he was certain that, regardless of how much he had to drink, that he would have remained in control of the situation.

Kyle thought that it was much too earky to deal with his friends' harrasment, "Whatever, I'm going to class."

Stan, Kenny, and Cartman both watched the red-head walk off. It was clear to them that Kyle was pissed.

Cartman handed the donuts to Kenny, "Here take them. I'm gonna go cheer him up."

Kenny opened the sack and chose a jelly donut, while Stan watched Cartman chase after Kyle.

Stan took a donut from the sack, "Well that's a new one, Cartman going to cheer Kyle up."

Kenny wiped the crumbs off of his face, "I always knew those two were just waiting to fuck each other. Guess we'll just have to get used to it now."

Stan nodded and the school bell rang, signaling the students to report to class.

The two boys watched as Cartman, who had finally caught up to Kyle, place his arms around the red-head's waist. Even from the distance they could see Kyle blushing as Cartman kissed him. Kyle snuggled closer to Cartman as the two walked off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch had begun and the boys sat in their usual seating arrangement.

Normally 3 people could fit on both sides of the table but due to his size Cartman took up most of one side. This left his 3 friends to share the other. Directly in front of Cartman sat Kenny, then Stan, and then Kyle.

Kyle had always sat furthest from Cartman due to the fact that they had hated each other. However since they were now dating Cartman saw a problem between the amount of space between him and his favorite jew. Lunch had begun and the boys sat in their usual seating arrangement.

"Kyle, come sit next to me." Cartman had yet to touch his food, which was extremely unusual for him.

"There's no space next to you thanks to your fatass, besides I've always sat here. In fact, you're the one who wanted me to sit as far away from you as possible." Even if they were dating Kyle didn't want to spend every moment next to the brunette.

Cartman reached over and took Kyle's hand, "But that was before I realized how sexy you were! If you sit over there then I can't touch you!"

Kyle pulled his hand away, "I don't want you to touch me!"

Cartman crossed his arms over his chest, "So you just use me for your sexual needs but you won't even sit next to me?"

With Cartman distracted Kenny quickly reached over and stole his dessert. His family didn't have enough money for school lunch, so he usually just ate his friends' food and Cartman always had the best lunch, "Jeez Kyle, I didn't know you were such a jerk. You can't just fuck a guy and then ignore him like that."

Stan laughed, "Yeah dude, the least you can do is sit next to him."

Kyle's face grew red, "For the last time, I did **NOT **fuck him!"

Cartmnan leaned forward and looked Kyle in the eye, "Sit next to me or I'll just have to make you."

Kyle was never one to be easily intimidated, "You can't make me do shit!"

Cartman sat up and slammed his hands on the table, "Oh yeah!"

Kyle looked up and saw that, due to his small size, he was at a disadvantage. Cartman could easily pick him up and take him wherever he wanted. Kyle decided to save his dignity and sit next to Cartman himself, "Fine!"

Kyle started to get up and Cartman smiled, he had won again.

"Oh, h-hey there fellas! Mind if I s-sit here?"

Cartman looked up and saw that Butters had taken the spot next to him, "Butters, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Kyle sat back down, "Looks like I'll just have to stay here, what a shame."

Butters started to unpack his lunch, "Wh-what's the m-matter, Eric?"

Cartman remained standing, "WHAT'S THE MATTER?! The matter is that, that sit is taken!"

Butters looked up at Cartman, "W-well yeah, I'm s-sitting in it r-right… right now."

Cartman was in no mood to deal with the blonde, "I can fucking see that. I meant that seat's for my boyfriend!"

Butters blinked out of disbelief, "B-boyfriend?! Wh-who is it?!"

Kyle threw a chip at Cartman, "Sit down, fatass. It's okay, Butters, I didn't want to sit next to him anyway."

Kenny tried his best to hide his laughter, "Yeah, Kyle's just interested in fucking him!"

Kyle took another chip and threw it at Kenny, who caught it in his mouth, "Just because we're dating does not mean that I'm interested in fucking him!"

Butters gasped, "W-wait, you're…. you're d-dating Kyle?!"

Stan looked down at his food, he never got much eating done due to the constant bickering between his friends, "You haven't heard? These two are gay for each other."

Butters stood up and faced Cartman, "Kyle?! KYLE?! You f-fucking hate him! Why in the h-hell would you…"

Butters ran out of the cafeteria in tears.

Kenny noticed that Butters had left his lunch and quickly took it and put it in his backpack, "What's his problem?"

Cartman slowly sat down and started eating his food, "I don't know. Now come sit next to me, Kyle."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Fine." He got up and made his way over to Cartman's side, "Happy now?"

Cartman nodded but he didn't seem to be paying much attention.


	4. Chapter 4

School and just ended and Kyle was on his way to meet his friends outside.

News spread fast in South Park High and all day the hottest topic was Kyle's and Cartman's new relationship. The two had been known as sworn enemies and now that they were dating everyone was intrigued.

Kyle didn't mind being asked if those rumors were true. What bothered him were the rumors that he had gone all the way with Cartman.

Kyle was sure that it was the fatass spreading the rumors about him being a slut and he wasn't happy about it.

As Kyle was walking thinking about this when he suddenly felt someone grab his arm and drag him into a classroom.

He was caught by surprise and tried to scream but found that he mouth was covered by someone's hand, "Shh. Someone's gonna hear us."

Kyle calmed down when he saw that his attacker was just Cartman, "What the fuck, Cartman?"

Cartman laughed, "Don't be such a pussy. I just wanted some alone time with you."

Kyle took a deep breath and tried to remain cool, "Okay. We're alone, now what?"

Cartman took off Kyle's hat, despite Kyle's objections, and placed it down, "Look at that jew fro."

Kyle patted his hair down, in an unsuccessful attempt to smooth it, "I know, all these curls are really annoying to deal wth."

Cartman placed one hand on Kyle's waist and with the other began to play with the red curls, "Nah, it's pretty cute."

Kyle bushed no one had ever called him cute, "You're just saying that."

Cartman made eye contact and gave Kyle a sincere smile, "No, I mean it. You are really cute, especially when you blush like that."

Kyle turned his face trying to hid his embarrassment, "Shut up."

Cartman laughed, " 'Shut up'? Come on Kyle, that's no way to speak to your lover."

Kyle turned back to Cartman with his face red, not from embarassment but from anger, "We're not lovers, we're just dating. Why do you keep telling people that we're having sex? The school's gonna think that I'm some kind of slut."

Cartman now placed both hands on Kyle's waist, "I'm just hoping that you'll get the hint."

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "What hint?"

Cartman, in return, rolled his eyes, "That I want to fuck you."

Kyle pushed Cartman away, "What the hell, Cartman?! I'm never gonna do anything with you if you keep telling people stuff!"

Kyle turned to open the door but Cartman pulled him back in, "But Kyle!"

Kyle tried his best to escape from Cartman's embrace, "What do you want? I'm trying to leave. You always have to fucking annoy me."

Kyle's words stung. Cartman realized that their relationship's passion came from all of their arguing, but still, he didn't want to annoy his boyfriend, "Okay, okay. Look I'm sorry. I'll stop spreading all the sex rumors. Just stay a little longer I wanna spend some time with you."

Kyle looked at Cartman, he seemed sincere. Kyle sighed and relaxed into Cartman's embrace, "Okay."

Cartman smiled and locked lips with his boyfriend, while Kyle wrapped his arms around Cartman's neck.

Kyle pulled away, "So now that that's out of the way, I have another question."

Cartman puted, he wanted to make out not talk, but he figured that playing nice would get him what he wanted, "Well, what is it?"

Kyle tilted his head, "I wanna know, what was up with Butters during lunch."

Cartman hesitated in his response, "Well, I don't know. He's probably suffering from pms or something. How should I know?"

Kyle tucked the brunette's hair behind his ear, "I don't know. I thought you two were best friends."

Cartman looked at the floor, "No, not really. I'm sure he'll be fine, don't worry about him."

Kyle looked at Cartman. He seemed to be hiding something but Kyle decided to just leave it alone, "Okay."

Cartman looked up at Kyle. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then began kissing his neck. Kyle giggled and brought his body closer to his boyfriend. Cartman's kisses soon turned into sucking. Kyle moaned and ran his fingers through Cartman's hair. He felt Cartman's hands move slowly from his waist and start to unbuckle Kyle's pants.

Kyle pulled away and grabbed Cartman's hands, "Not now, fatass. Stan and Kenny are waiting, remember?"

Cartman tried to put his hands back on the red-head's body but Kyle had a firm grip, "Come on, Kyle. Forget them, let's have some fun…"

Kyle smiled. It felt good knowing that Cartman was hot for him, "No, we can do that later. We have to get going now."

Cartman sighed. He had needs and Kyle should take care of them but he figured that he'd just have to wait, "Fine."

Cartman opened the door and walked with Kyle outside.

Kenny and Stan were leaning against the wall looking bored.

Stan got up first, "Took you two long enough."

Kenny smiled, "You know Kyle, the school's not the most appropriate place to be giving Cartman a blow job."

Cartman couldn't help but laugh. He felt Kyle's hand slip away from his, "That's it. I told you no more jokes or you get **nothing**."

Cartman reached out to grab Kyle but the red-head was evasive, "Come on, I didn't even say anything, I just laughed!"

Kyle turned his head away, "I don't care."

Stan laughed, "Jeez Kyle, you're way too short-tempered."

Kenny walked closer to his friends, "Yeah, that was my fault, don't blame him."

Kyle had his arms crossed over his chest and wasn't budging.

Cartman stood in front of his boyfriend and placed his hands on his waist. Though Kyle struggled a little he didn't pull away, "Come on, babe. Don't get mad."

Kyle looked to his boyfriend. Though Cartman pisssed him off, he did think he was acting too sensitive, "Fine, but this is your last chance."

Cartman smiled and pulled in Kyle, who placed his hands on the brunette's chest. The two kissed and Cartman dropped his hands. This time from Kyle's waist to his ass.

He only got a feel before Kyle pushed him away, "I warned you, fatass!"

The red-head stomped away and Cartman called out, "Oh, come on! I was just kidding!"

Kyle didn't turn around but he did flip him off, "Fuck off!"

Cartman, Stan, and Kenny watched him stomp away, while they laughed.

Kenny tried to control his laughter, "Dude, he gets pissed way too easily."

Stan wiped away some tears, his friends always cracked him up, "Good luck dealing with that, Cartman."

Cartman smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way."


	5. Chapter 5

The boys had made their way to Kyle's house and had found that his parents weren't home. This of course meant that they had te freedo to do whatever they wanted.

Kyle sat on the floor doing homework, Cartman and Stan were on the couch playing video games, and Kenny sat by himself texting.

Cartman was still trying to persuade his boyfriend, "Come on, Kyle. Can't you do your homework over here?"

Kyle looked up from his papers to Cartman, "We already tried that, remember? You wouldn't let me focus."

Cartman pouted, "It's not my fault you have ADD."

Kyle returned to his homework. He didn't understand how his friends could just relax when there was school the next day, "I don't have ADD. It's just hard to concentrate when you won't take your hands off of me."

Stan looked over to Cartman, "I have to agree with Kyle this time. If he sits over here then you two will just end up fucking. I support your guy's gayness but I still don't want you two banging each other next to me."

Kenny laughed and looked back at his phone, he and Craig had been texting the whole time:

_Craig- Where r u?_

_Kenny- Kyle's house_

_Craig- I'll b there_

_Kenny- K_

All Kenny had to do now was wait for him to arrive.

Kyle laughed, "Don't worry Stan. I'm not interested in banging Cartman either."

Stan noticed Cartman look down at the floor, "What's wrong, fatass, afraid you'll never get laid?"

Kyle looked to his boyfriend, who did seem a little sad, "Hey, Cartman, are you okay?"

The brunette looked up slowly and a devilish smile crept over his face, "I was just remembering, the last time I fucked Kyle he mentioned that we should have a threesome with you, Stan.

Kyle crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at Cartman, "That's not true at all! Stan, I swear to you, I never said that!"

Stan moved further away from the red-head, "I'm sure. Look Kyle, I'm flattered but I'm not interested in a gang-bang."

Cartman laughed, "Look like it's just me and you, jew-boy."

Kyle's face went red, "For the last time, I'm not fucking you!"

Kenny was thinking of a joke for the situation when he heard the door bell, **_I guess Craig's here._**

Kenny walked to the door and opened it. Craig stood with his hands in his pocket, he looked to the blonde and nodded, "Hey, there."

Kenny nodded back and let Craig in, "Hi."

Craig walked in and took a quick look at the others before turning back to Kenny, "Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

Kenny motioned upstairs, "Yeah, we can go to Kyle's room. He won't mind, right?"

Kenny looked to Kyle and batted his eyes. Kyle sighed, "I guess you guys can go up there. What exactly will you two be doing?"

Kenny placed his hands on his hips, "We're just gonna work on something for school, that's all. What do you think we're gonna do?"

Kyle turned back to his homework, "Just go upstairs and whatever you do just don't smoke in my house, okay?"

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Okay, mom."

Kenny grabbed Craig's sleeve and led him upstairs. Once the reached the top Kenny turned and whispered to Craig, "Why'd you have to come now? We're not supposed to do this around other people."

Craig pulled his arm out of Kenny's grip, "You gave me an IOU last time, remember? And I felt like using it now."

Kenny opened the door to Kyle's room, "Well, anyways, here we are."

Craig pushed Kenny in the room and closed the door behind them. A smile crept over his face as he placed his hands on Kenny's hips. Kenny looked up to make eye contact with Craig, the blonde took a few steps closer and smiled.

Craig leaned in, "Don't keep me waiting now..."

Their lips crashed against each others' ant Kenny pulled away, "I don't intent to," before going back in.

-Living Room-

Stan resumed playing his video games, "Since when do Kenny and Craig hang out?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "They don't hang out. They're not even friends, All they do is smoke weed together."

-Kyle's Room-

Craig removed his clothes quickly and waited for Kenny to do the same.

Kenny didn't hesitate, this wasn't their first time and as long as Craig had what he wanted it wouldn't be their last.

-Living Room-

Cartman stretched his feet out, "Kenny's poor as shit. How does he pay for the drugs?"

Kyle looked back to Cartman, "I don't know."

-Kyle's Room-

Craig gave Kenny another kiss before turning the blonde around and pushing him on the bed. Without warning he entered Kenny from behind.

Kenny grimaced from the pain, "Oh fuck, Craig. How about some courtesy fingers next time?"

Craig placed his hands on Kenny's waist to steady himself, "Come on, you like it rough. Don't you?"

Kenny turned his head to look at Craig, "I... I do."

Without any lubricant Kenny was in pain and was trying hi best not to squirm. Craig was final able to re-adjust himself and Kenny was hit by a wave of pleasure as Craig thrusting deeper inside him.

It didn't matter how Kenny felt, anyways, this was just payment to Craig. The only way Kenny could pay for his drugs was by fucking him. The deal between the got Kenny weed and a fuck, a win-win combination.

Kenny clutched the edges of the bed and tried his best to keep quiet.

Craig, on the hand, wasn't keeping his voice down.

Through the panting Kenny was able to get a few words out, "Cr-craig... mind... mind k-keeping it d-down..."

Craig grabbed a fistful of Kenny's hair and pulled the blonde's head back, "I'll do what I want. Now tell me you want me."

Kenny cried back in pain, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "Fuck... Craig I... I want you..."

Craig pulled harder, "You don't seem very convincing."

Kenny arched his back and began slamming himself into Craig, "Oh pl-please Craig... fuck me... ohhh... FUCK ME!"

Craig couldn't hold it anymore and cummed inside of Kenny.

He pulled out and Kenny fell onto the bed, cumming on Kyle's bed.

Craig wiped the sweat off his forehead and started getting dressed.

Kenny regained his composure and looked to Craig, "You're always so fast to leave afterwards..."

Craig fixed his hair, "Don't take it personal, Kenny. This is just a business fuck, that's all."

Craig reached into his pocket and threw Kenny some joints, "Just so you know, what we did just now doesn't cover those."

Kenny lit one up and passed it to Craig, "Thanks, man."

Craig took a few hints and gave it back, "See you next time." He turned and walked out the door.

Kenny laid in Kyle's bed. He'd love a to take a nap right now but he didn't think Cartman would appreciate finding him naked on his boyfriend's bed.

Kenny got up and put on is clothes. He took off Kyle's sheets, covered in cum, and placed them in the hamper. He made the bed, taking one last look at Kyle's room before walking out.

-Living Room-

Kyle sniffed the air, "Damnit! I told them not to smoke in here!"

Stan covered his nose, "That's what happens when you leave two stoners together."

Just then Craig walked down the stairs.

Kyle looked over, "Craig, what the fuck?!"

Craig put on his jacket, flipped Kyle off, and walked out the house.

Cartman saw Craig flip off his boyfriend and wasn't too happy about that, "I fucking hate that guy!"

A couple moments later Kenny came down, "Oh, hey there."

Kyle put his homework away, "Don't 'Oh, hey there' me! I told you guys not to smoke in here!"

Kenny plopped down on the sofa in between Cartman and Stan, "Chill dude, I got rid of the evidence."

Kyle got up, "And what about the smell?! Now I gotta go around and spray febreeze everywhere, That shit's no good gor you. I wish you'd stop hanging out with Craig."

Kenny yawned, "Nah, he's a fun guy..." He settled into the couch and closed his eyes, **_Nap time..._**


	6. Chapter 6

Stan was in his classroom passing the time with his thoughts.

He allowed his mind to drift between his family life to his love life, both equally boring and depressing.

At home he could always feel the tension between his mom and dad. He knew it was only a matter of time before they would divorce. He didn't get why the two stayed together if it was obvious they weren't happy with each other.

But then again, Stan did understand. He was in the same situation with Wendy.

It wasn't that he didn't care for her, he just didn't love her like a boyfriend should.

While Stan was content with just sitting back and relaxing with his friends, Wendy was always doing something new. She volunteered with numerous charities, got straight A's, was head cheerleader, and was the student president of school activities. Meanwhile, Stan just waited. He wasn't sure what for, but he just waited.

His eyes scanned the room looking for something else to think about, they rested on an empty seat, Butters' desk.

Thinking it over, the last time Stan had seen him was in the cafeteria, when he ran out crying. That had been almost a week ago.

If it had been someone else Stan would have moved on but it wasn't someone else, it was Butters.

Butters never missed school. There had been plenty of times when he had came despite illness or family problems. Stan wondered why he wasn't here.

The teacher noticed Stan dozing off, Mr. Marsh, do you mind telling the classroom and I what is so important that you can't pay attention?'

A couple students began giggling as Stan looked up from Butters' desk, "Umm... it's Butters. He's not here."

The teacher tilted her head, looking confused, "Who's Butters?"

The class whispered to itself. Apparently no one knew who Butters was.

Stan pointed to the empty seat, "He sits over there."

The whole class turned to look at the empty seat. Again they talked to each other. The teacher quieted them down and turned to Stan, "I thought that seat was always empty..."

Stan shook his head, "No, that's Butters' seat. He's short, blonde, blue eyes, always stutters. His real name's Leopold Stotch but everyone calls him Butters... or at least the people who remember him do..."

The teacher looked at her student list, thinking that Stan was making up the fact that someone named Butters was in he class, "Oh... I see... Stotch, Leopold. I haven't marked him absent. How long has he been gone?"

Stan shrugged, "I don't know. About a week, I guess."

The teacher frowned, "Oh well, returning to the subject of..."

Stan zoned out again, _**Butters has known these kids their whole lives and they still don't know who he**_** is?** Stan shrugged, _**The perks to being a Melvin, I guess...**_

-After School-

Stan was on his way home, the last place he wanted to be. At least before his sister left to college, he had someone to talk to. Though Shelly was a bitch to him, he still missed her.

He remembered that the day she left she smiled. It was the most genuine smile he had ever seen her make. She said that she was final getting out of this town and hopefully would never come back. I t had been almost a year and she still hadn't made an effort to contact them.

Since Stan didn't feel like dealing with his parent's arguing, he thought of his options. Usually he went to Kyle but today the red-head had a special date with Cartman. There was always Kenny but lately he'd been busy hanging out with Craig. Stan wasn't straight-edge or anything, he just didn't like drugs.

Stan sighed. It seemed that there was nothing to do but then he remembered earlier today. He had been wondering where Butters was and since he had nothing better to do Stan headed for the Stotch residence.

Stan thought back to when Butters was always around. For awhile, the blonde had been a replacement friend.

Butters had seemed so happy to finally be accepted and when they let him go Butters fell into a depression. Stan felt bad but didn't care too much, it was only Butters. This was how everyone was towards the blonde. No one really hated him, people just didn't really like him. The only reason people talked to Butters was tu use him. If Butters wasn't being used then he was just being ignored.

Stan reached Butters' house and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds Linda opened it. She looked Stan up and down and gave a fake smile, "Stan? Stan Marsh?"

Stan nodded, "Hello Mrs. Stotch, is Butters home?"

Linda looked back into the house, "Oh, Butters!" She turned back to Stan, "He just got home from school. It'll be good for him to have a visitor. Butter doesn't get very many, but there was that Cartman boy... He used to come over a lot. He hasn't come by in awhile, though... Anyways come inside. I've got to go to work and my husband is out and about."

Linda went past Stan, went to her car, and drove away.

Stan stepped inside the house. He hadn't been inside since he was little. The house was clean and looked nice, but it also looked as if no one lived in it. The family portrait on the wall showed the Stotch family smiling but none of their smiles seemed to reach their eyes.

Though it had been a long time Stan remembered where Butters room was. He walked up the stairs and let himself in.

Butters had his back to him and was unaware of his presence, "C-coming, mother... Just g-give me... a s-sec..."

The blonde turned and was surprised to see Stan. He quickly put a nice, big smile that was painfully fake, "Oh... h-hey there, Stan. N-nice to... to see you. What br-brings you h-here?"

Stan saw that Butters eyes were red and swollen, it was obvious that the boy had been crying a lot, "Oh, nothing much. Just wondering why you haven't been at school. Is everything alright? It looks like you've been crying."

Butters shook his head and wiped his face, "Oh no,no. I'm f-fine, just allergies th-that's all. Has everyone been... been w-wonderin' where I've b-been?"

Stan looked around the room. Old children's toys were lined up neatly on the shelf. There was nothing to show any new interests. The room was also very clean, way too clean for any teenage boy, "No, actually no one even noticed that you were gone."

Butters frowned slightly but quickly put on his fake smile, he then walked over and sat on his bed, "I f-figured. The p-part that worried me m-most 'bout ditchin' school was being... being caught. I kn-knew that eventually the sc-school would c-call and I'd get grounded or somethin' but they never sis. Now I kn-know it's 'cause they d-didn't notice me at all. The f-funny thing is that I st-stayed home all w-week and my parents didn't even notice that I was... was h-here. Pretty funny, huh?"

Butters laughed nervously and Stan shrugged, "I guess. So why haven't you come to school?"

Butters looked to Stan and then back to the floor, he had always been too nervous for eye contact, "Oh, it's n-nothin', really. J-just been tr-tryin' to avoid..."

Stan went to sit next to Butters, "Avoid what?"

Butters stared at the ground, "Oh, d-don't you w-worry 'bout it..."

Stan could see that Butters was on the verge of tears. He placed his hand on Butters shoulder in an attempt to comfort him and was surprised at how frail the blonde really was, "Butters, you can tell me what's wrong."

Butters' eyes scanned the room, "R-really?"

Stan nodded. He didn't know what Butters problem was but he was sure that it was probably something petty with an easy solution.

Butters rubbed his knuckles together, "It's 'b-bout Eric..."

Stan almost laughed. Butters was way too obvious, "Yeah, I guessed that much from the way you ran from him the other day. What was up with that?"

Butters bit down on his lip a little too hard and drew some blood. But he was too pre-occupied to notice, "W-well, when I s-saw him with K-kyle the other day it sur... surprised me..."

Stan leaned in a little more interested, "How come?"

Butters finally wiped the blood off his lip, "Y-you pr-promise you won't... you won't t-tell nobody?"

Stan nodded, "I promise."

Butters' eyes began scanning the room again, "You r-really promise? No one can kn-know. I promised him I wouldn't t-tell nobody..."

Stan was intrigued, "Who did you promise"

Butters looked down at his lap, "I promised Eric that I... that I w-wouldn't tell nobody... W-wait, you promise not to... not to t-tell nobody, right?"

Stan rolled his eyes, "Yes, now tell me what you promised Cartman."

Butters began rubbing his knuckles again, "I pr-promised Eric that I w-wouldn't tell nobody that we... we're t-together..."


	7. Chapter 7

Eric Cartman had invited his boyfriend over to watch some movies. The two sat on the sofa, Kyle snuggling close to the brunette.

Cartman had put on some chees scary movie that was so bad it had Kyle laughing through it all.

As the credits rolled, right after revealing who the killer had been, the red-head buried his face into Cartman's chest, "Dude, that movie was pretty lame. It was so predictable; of course her brother was the killer. Horror movies today are so painfully obvious."

Kyle waited for a response from Cartman. The brunette never stayed silent for this long.

Kyle looked up to Cartman, who was still staring at the tv screen in some sort of shock, "You look like you've just seen a ghost! I didn't know big ol' Cartman was such a chicken!"

This jeer finally got Cartman to break his silence, "I'm not a chicken and I'm not fat!"

Kyle smiled innocently, "I never called you fat, I just called you big ol' Cartman."

The brunette started fuming, "I don't have to listen to your shit, you pussy jew-fag!"

Kyle pulled himself off his boyfriend, "You're the pussy for being scared of this lame ass movie and don't call me a fag, you piece of shit!"

Cartman pulled his face closer, preparing for a screaming match, "Well, fuck you, you jewish piece of garbage!"

Kyle pulled his own face closer, "Stop ridiculing my people, you fat fuck!"

Instead of another insult, Cartman grabbed Kyle and pulled him closer for a kiss.

Kyle used the passion from their arguing and leaned in more.

Their tongues fought for dominance as their faces smashed against each other's'.

Cartman used his size to his advantage and leaned forward pushing Kyle, who resisted to no avail, onto his back.

The brunette slipped his hand underneath Kyle's shirt and attempted to pull it off.

Kyle squirmed under Cartman's weight and used one hand to keep his shirt on and the other to push him away. The red-head tried his best to put space between them and turned his head to avoid Cartman's kisses, "Get… off of… me…"

Cartman used his hand to bring Kyle's face to his and placed one harsh kiss on the jewish boy's lips, "Fine."

With the large boy off of him Kyle sat up and searched for his hat, "Where is it?"

Cartman found it on the floor and handed it over, "Here."

Kyle took it and put it on, "Thanks." He fixed his shirt and looked to Cartman, "Now what?"

Cartman sighed, he had been so close but again had been rejected, "We could watch another movie."

The red-head didn't really want to watch another one but movies were a good distraction for the brunette. Who otherwise would just molest him. It wasn't that Kyle wasn't attracted to Cartman, he just wasn't interested in doing anything too crazy yet. Cuddling was good enough for now.

Cartman stood up and stretched his hand out to Kyle, "Come on, they're in my room."

Kyle took his boyfriend's hand and followed him upstairs.

Kyle entered Cartman's room first and made his way to the bookshelves, "Dude, where are the movies?"

Cartman stood by the door and closed it slowly, "In the living room."

Kyle looked at his boyfriend's childhood toys, lined up on the shelves, "So why'd we come up here?"

Cartman made his way behind Kyle and placed his hands on the red-head's hips, "I thought we'd do something else…"

Kyle blushed, he couldn't believe he'd fallen into Cartman's trap. Of course Cartman didn't bring him up here to watch a movie. Kyle turned himself around to face Cartman, "Like what?"

Cartman smiled and gave Kyle a quick kiss, pulling away as Kyle leaned in. He grabbed the red-head by the hand and led him to his bed, "Let me show you."

Kyle could fell his palms getting sweaty as the brunette held his hand tightly. He wasn't sure anymore of what he wanted. Kyle had always loved Cartman and had fantasized about him on numerous occasions but the two had only been dating for about a week. Kyle had hoped to take things slow but with Cartman constantly throwing himself at him, the red-head was finding it harder to say no.

The two boys reached the bed and sat side-by-side. Cartman looked into Kyle's eyes and began rubbing the jewish boy's thigh, " Kyle, I've been waiting a long ti-"

Cartman's voice was cut off by Kyle, as the red-head smashed his lips onto his. Kyle had decided that he did want this; he wanted to be with Cartman in every way.

Cartman was caught by surprise but quickly regained his composure and began kissing back. Kyle climbed onto his lap and the brunette fell onto his back.

Kyle stayed on top of Cartman and let his hands explore his body. Though he was eager to be with the brunette, Kyle was still too scared to touch him under his clothes.

Cartman, however, was getting increasingly frustrated with how slow their relationship was going. True they and only been dating a week, but they'd been secretly in love since they were kids. Kyle thought that touching, even if it was just over the clothing, would be enough. Cartman thought it was just teasing.

Cartman flipped Kyle onto his back and now was in control. Kyle tried to push him off but the brunette had him pinned, "Come on, Kyle. Let's have some fun…"

Kyle looked into Cartman's eyes. It was obvious that he wanted this, but did Kyle want this?

Cartman pinned down the Kyle's wrists above his head with one hand. With the other he began to caress his face, "I promise you'll enjoy this…"

Kyle nodded slowly; he decided that he'd go along with what the brunette wanted. He could always stop Cartman if things went too far.

When Cartman finally broke the kiss he laughed, "Now that's the spirit, jew-boy."

Kyle blushed and felt Cartman's hands work their way up his shirt. The red-head sat up and pulled it off himself.

Cartman took a moment to let this all soak in. This is what he wanted for such a long time, a shirtless Kyle under his control.

Kyle laid back down on his back, "Your turn, fatass."

This was the part that Cartman had been dreading. The brunette had always had insecurities about his weight and Kyle's comment right now hadn't helped. He was afraid that if Kyle saw him shirtless he'd be so grossed out that he'd run away.

Sure Cartman had gotten taller and lost the weight, but the nickname stuck and so did the insecurities.

The brunette decided to do it quickly. Cartman pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

Cartman looked back down at Kyle, who's eyes and mouth were wide open in shock, _**Fuck… when did Cartman get so…. So hot?**_

Kyle had spent his whole life viewing Cartman as 'the fatass', but had never really taken the time to really look at the brunette. It was clear that the nickname no longer applied. Cartman had lost the weight and it had been replaced with muscle.

Cartman was getting worried. Kyle still hadn't moved since he'd taken his shirt off, _**He's probably too grossed out by me…**_

Before Cartman could think anymore, Kyle's lips crashed against his. The red-head pulled Cartman down on top of him.

With Cartman's confidence back, the brunette moved his hand down Kyle's pants. Kyle gasped as Cartman made contact with his member.

Cartman smiled and licked his lips, watching Kyle's face turn red with arousal, "Moan for me, jew-boy…"

Kyle ignored the insults too caught up in the brunette's actions to even care anymore.

Cartman grasped Kyle's erection and began thrusting it back and forth slowly.

Kyle fidgeted under Cartman's touch, he stared into the Cartman's eyes, "C-cartman…."

Cartman kissed the jew softly on the lips before leaving a trail of kisses down Kyle's neck.

Kyle dug his nails into Cartman's back as the brunette stroked his member.

Cartman grimaced at the pain but enjoyed the sight of Kyle calling his name out in gasps. With his free hand he yanked at the red locks, Kyle cried out in pain before he was brought back to the pleasure.

Cartman quickened the pace and Kyle shut his eyes feeling the heat rushing through him as he cried out one last time, cumming on both Cartman's and his chest.

Cartman smiled and gingerly kissed Kyle's neck, "You want some more?"

Kyle caught his breath and looked to the brunette, "That… that was great but… I think that's enough for now…"

Cartman's smile faded a little but was regained as he pulled himself up to Kyle's side, "Okay, babe. But next time it's my turn."

Kyle cuddled into Cartman's chest, thankful for his understanding, "Okay. I love you."

Cartman pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around Kyle, "Love you too."

With one last kiss the boys fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait, what?!" Stan's grip on Butters' shoulder tightened.

Butters pulled away in pain, "Th-that hurt, Stan!"

Stan dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, an old habit that had never died, "You and Cartman were…. dating?"

Butters nodded, "Yeah, but I already s-said that…"

Stan looked up to see the blonde, "When did you guys start?"

Butters sighed, sadness spreading across his soft facial features, "T-two years ago b-but I g-guess that doesn't matter no more. He's…. he's with…. with Ky-"

Butters broke out into sobs and moved closer to Stan in search of some sort of comfort.

Stan suddenly found Butters practically on his lap, with his head buried into his chest.

Anyone else would have pushed the blonde away, laughed at his pain, and make him feel worse.

Stan didn't do that, he couldn't. The raven-haired boy was never one to turn someone away. Stan wasn't expecting to find himself in such close proximity with the Stotch boy, but instinctively his arms wrapped around the blonde trying to ease his pain. He waited for Butters' crying to quiet down, "When did you guys break up?"

Butters wiped the tears from his face only to find them replaced with new ones, "Th-that's the th-thing. He never t-told me that it was…" Stan rubbed Butters' back trying to get him to calm down. Butters took a deep breath and continued, "over. I th-thought that we were st-still t-together, that was until I… I saw th-them. I g-guess that he just f-forgot to tell me, huh?"

Butters laughed nervously and Stan remained quiet in his thoughts, **_I need to tell Kyle all of this. Stupid ass Cartman…_**

The blonde spoke again, if only in a whisper, breaking Stan's silence, "I shoulda known that Eric w-wanting me was too good to be…. to be tr-true. Sure he didn't want anyone to kn-know 'bout what was going… going on between us and he might not have tr-treated me any differently in public but when it was just us he was so…. So n-nice to me… He t-told me that he loved me and I…. I did th-things with him, Stan. Things I shouldn't have been d-doin'… I l-lost my…. my virginity to h-him… I loved him with all I had but I g-guess that it wasn't enough. I guess I'll n-never be good enough…"

Stan tried his best to keep his anger under control but the situation was making that hard to do, **_Fucking Cartman, he's been playing Kyle this whole time! I should have known better than to think that he actually cared about someone besides his own stupid ass. Not only that but he dragged Butters into this mess. Sure Butters was already a dumbass for Cartman but still he deserves so much better…_**

Butters sighed and looked to the floor, "I g-guess this is okay, though. It's 'bout time that I understand that p-people like me don't get to be h-happy. I'll be alright I just need to…. to accept that I'm b-better off alone. Friends, family, and….. love that stuff's all over…. overrated. I don't really need anyone it's b-better this way. I won't get my…. get my h-hopes up and I won't be a b-bother to anyone. Fr-from now on I'm alright being… being alone…."

Stan was in shock, he had never seen Butters act so…. un-Butters like. The blonde was **supposed **to be happy, to the point that it was annoying as hell. He was **supposed **to dream for better things, to the point where he'd be called an idiot. He was **supposed **to be the one hopeful ray of sunshine in the shit-hole that was South Park. "Butters…"

The smaller boy climbed off of Stan and went under his sheets. Stan sat on the bed thinking of what to say when he felt a small tug at his sleeve, "St-stan? I know I j-just talked 'bout how I'm okay being… being alone and I r-really meant that but I th-think I can start on that tomorrow. Right now though I j-just really need someone, I know I pr-probably annoyed you enough but can you do me ne last… one last f-favor? Can you… can you just stay here with m-me in bed? Just 'till I fall asleep. I promise that this'll be the l-last time I bug you or anyone else for anything…. I just r-really need someone right now. It's okay though if you… if you d-don't want to. I understand."

Instead of answering the pleas with words, Stan climbed into the bed next to Butters. He wrapped his arms again over the tiny frame and Butters buried himself deep into the embrace.

As Butters fell asleep, Stan wondered what to do.

What to do about Cartman.

What to do about Kyle.

What to do about Butters.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle's eyes opened slowly adjusting to the amount of light pouring through the windows. A small yawn escaped from his mouth and was cut short by Cartman's lips.

The brunette smile and Kyle couldn't help but smile back, "Hey."

Cartman went in for another kiss, feeling Kyle melt onto his lips. He pulled away, his eyes never leaving Kyle's.

Kyle couldn't help but love the perfection of this moment. All his appreciation quickly faded as Cartman decided to say something, "I can't wait to tell everyone about this."

The red-head quickly sat up, his face the same color as his curls, "Oh no, you don't. You are **not **telling **anyone **about this!"

Cartman reached for his boyfriend forcing him to lay back down, "Okay, okay! I promise not to tell anyone…" Though Kyle was still pissed at his boyfriend he decided to cuddle back. Cartman's mouth drifted to his ear, "Except for Kenny, of course. I **have **to tell him."

Kyle pushed Cartman away, "You don't have to tell anyone! Why in the fuck do you want to tell everyone about our personal business?! There are some things that are okay to share and there are some things that you keep to yourself. This is one of those times-"

"That you can share with the world?" As Cartman cut in he smiled mischievously, knowing full well that this was the wrong answer.

Cartman's humor did nothing but piss off the red-head some more, "What the fuck is your problem?! I don't want anyone knowing about this!"

Cartman yawned, this act of disinterest only worsening Kyle's mood, "It was only a hand job."

"I don't give a shit if it was 'only a hand job'! I don't want anyone knowing about out… _sex life._" The last words feeling foreign on Kyle's tongue.

Cartman chuckled, hearing Kyle's how uncomfortable the red-head was with the term 'sex life', "Oh babe, don't be such a prude."

Kyle crossed his arms over his chest, "I am not a fucking prude, I just don't want people knowing about the things we do!"

Cartman stared up at the ceiling, "Why not?"

"Because I fail to see why anyone, besides you and I, need to know about this stuff! How clear do I have to be, fatass?! I don't want you telling every single idiot in this town about us!"

Silence filled the room until Cartman mumbled to himself, "He didn't say anything about idiots outside of this town…."

Kyle turned on his side facing his boyfriend, "Shut the fuck up already, fatass!"

Cartman rolled his eyes at the fuming red-head and turned to his side to look back at him, "Just hear me out, okay? You, Kyle, are really fucking hot, like really, really fucking hot." Kyle's red face was now thanks to the compliment. Cartman placed his hand on Kyle's waist pulling him closer.

When Cartman didn't continue Kyle spoke up, "_And?_"

Cartman focused more on the feeling of Kyle's skin underneath his hand than to his boyfriend's words, "And what?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, taking the brunette's hands off of himself, "You were in the middle to explaining to me why you find it necessary to share with the entire world out personal life."

Cartman's eyes drifted from Kyle's slightly parted lips, to his bare chest, to his lean stomach, and down to where the real prize was, hidden underneath the blankets. "Oh, yeah…" Cartman was somehow able to bring his eyes back to Kyle's emerald ones, **_Fuck, those are lovely… _** Before Cartman could get too lost in them he finally spoke, "I was just saying that if you, with all your fucking sexy glory, want a piece of me, then clearly I have something to brag about, right?"

Before Kyle could even think of what to say he heard footsteps making their way upstairs. Suddenly remembering his lack of clothing he covered himself completely with the blanket right before Liane walked in.

Cartman looked at the hidden red-head in amusement before turning back to his mother, "Hi, mom."

Liane looked to her son lovingly, "Hey, hon. I just wanted to say that there's dinner in the kitchen if you're hungry." She then shifted her attention to the bundle under the sheets, "Oh, is that Butters again?"

Cartman could feel Kyle tensing under the blanket, "No mom, now get out!"

Liane giggled, "Oh, you two are so cute. You boys are being safe, right?"

"MOM! OUT!"

Liane sighed, closing the door behind her, Well tell him that the food's ready when he wakes up."

At the sound of the door closing Kyle quickly emerged, "Why in the fuck did your mom think I was Butters?!"

Cartman barely gave the boy a glance, "I don't know. Don't worry about it, babe."

Cartman reached out to run his fingers through Kyle's hair but was only slapped away, "Don't you fucking tell me 'don't worry about it, babe.' Something's going on and I have every right to know. Why did your mom think I was Butters and more importantly why did she ask if we were using condoms?!"

Cartman bit his tongue thinking of a way to get out of this mess, "She was talking about general safety not condoms. Don't listen to her she's probably just high."

Kyle sat up, eyes narrowing at Cartman's shifting ones, "Is there or is there not something going on between you and Butters?! First he ran out crying when he found out about us, then you don't want to talk about it, and now this! Now I'm going to give you one last chance, what's going on between you and Butters?"

Cartman sighed, he wasn't going to win this one, at least, not right now, "There's nothing going on."

Kyle growled, "You are so full of shit! I can't fucking believe you!"

The red-head got up and quickly got dressed before storming out and slamming the door shut.

Cartman's hands dropped in his hands, "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

**_Now what am I going to do?! Fucking Butters, he was such a fucking mistake!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Stan's heart is racing as he makes his way through the school halls. He was still unsure of how to tell his super best friend about what Butters had told him.

Sure Butters and Cartman had never actually dated but Cartman had been playing him and he could still be doing the same thing only with Kyle this time.

Stan was an easy-going dude a pacifist but there was no way he'd be able to remain calm if he found out that his speculation was true. Stan would blame himself if it was. He was the one who had helped Cartman think of a way to win Kyle over. He should have known that the brunette was, like always, only concerned with getting what he wanted and didn't really care about Kyle.

But when Cartman had confessed to Stan that he did indeed loved Kyle and after suspecting that Kyle returned these feelings, his inner romantic had taken over and ignoring his better judgment.

When he was playing matchmaker Stan had forgotten just who Cartman was but after his moment with Butters he was reminded.

Cartman was a manipulative sociopath who had always had an unhealthy obsession with Kyle, usually wanting nothing more than to see the boy squirm.

Stan only hoped now that he could convince his super best friend to break things off with Cartman, for good.

Stan finally found Kyle walking through the halls. Even from a distance he could clearly see that something was bothering him.

He ran up to the red-head, who had stopped walking, "Hey, Kyle-"

"I can't fuck believe him, Stan! Everything was going perfectly fine until that shit head had to go and ruin it! I can't even get a fucking answer, without him acting all weird. I'm really starting to think that he's hiding something from me…"

Being greeted like this was nothing new. Kyle was always finding something to get mad about and usually Stan would just stay quiet and half-listen to his rants, never completely sure of what Kyle was yelling about or why he'd bother getting upset at something so trivial.

But this wasn't trivial and for once Stan had something to say that was more than just a sympathetic head nod, "You're talking about Cartman, right?"

Kyle's green eyes narrowed at Stan. He wasn't mad at the raven, he just found that question stupid. "Of course I'm talking about Cartman! He's always the one I'm mad at and just when I thought we were passed all of that. I was actually trying to make things work between us and for what?! Just so that he could keep secrets from me?! Even if it just something stupid, which knowing him it probably is, I still want to know. I swear that piece of shit will be the death of me."

Stan took a moment to process this and weigh out the consequences, unlike his fiery friend Stan was one to take time and think things over, but Kyle needed an answer, "I, uh, actually want to tell you something."

Kyle's face then softened, "Okay, then tell me."

Stan bit his lip before continuing, "Umm… the other day I was talking to, well, uh, Butters-"

"Butters?!" Kyle's face was practically steaming. "I know it had something to do with him! What did he-"

Butters was the last person Kyle wanted to see and unfortunately was the one to suddenly cut into their conversation.

"Oh, hey f-fellas!" The blonde smiled to Stan holding something in his hands out to him.

Stan reached out and grabbed his hat from Butters, "Where'd you find this?"

Butters smiled, oblivious to Kyle's glaring, "W-well you l-left it in my room."

Before Stan could thank him Kyle cut in.

Kyle himself was not a particularly big dude. What intimidated people was his ability to cut through people with just words but compared to Butters, who was tiny, he seemed much more menacing.

"I'm going to give you one chance to answer me and you better not lie or pussyfoot around it like you always do. Tell me what's going on between you and Cartman."

Butters couldn't follow Kyle's demands, even if he wanted to, he bit his lip and focused on the floor at his feet, "I, uh…. I pr-promise…. n-nothin' happened between me and your…. your boyfriend….it was just…"

Things couldn't get much worse for Butters as Cartman made his appearance, he pushed the mumbling blonde out of his way and stood in front of Kyle, "Look, Kyle…. I can explain."

Kyle crossed his arms over his chest, still managing to look intimidating in front of an enormous Cartman, "Well why don't you do it already, asshole?"

Butters stumbled a bit before Stan grabbed him and steadied his feet. Stan could feel the pit in his stomach growing. A standoff between Cartman and Kyle was never good news.

Cartman stood with a cool confidence, certain that he could win Kyle back, "Here's the thing… I know that some of the things that have happened over the past few days may seem to, um, suggest that something was going on with Butters but come on. It's Butters. He's so… ugh and you Kyle," Cartman walks over and places his hands on Kyle's waist, who surprisingly doesn't push him away and can't fight the blush that makes its way onto his face, "are the only one who's ever mattered. Seriously, I'm crazy about you. Haven't I proved that plenty throughout our lives?"

Kyle takes some time to consider this and even he has to admit that Cartman has a point. He's always been the focus of the brunette's life whether it was to humiliate him or to love him. **_Maybe I am just being paranoid? _**Kyle rolls his eyes, and brings them to the chocolate ones in front of him, "Whatever. I believe you." The red-head bites down on his lip, wondering whether or not to admit what he was thinking. He decided he should. If he wants Cartman to be honest with him then he needs to be honest as well. His gaze drops to the floor and he speaks only above a whisper, the words meant only for Cartman, "It's just that I get…. insecure sometimes and I can't help but remember all those times when you'd lie to me. But that was the past and people change. Anyways I guess it was pretty dumb for me to worry about you and Butters, huh?"

Butters breaks away from Stan's grip and takes a few steps towards the reunited couple. His eyes are wet again and his fists are clenched. He directs his look to Cartman, "I… I d-didn't matter to you? Not even… even after all the th-things we-"

The blonde's words are cut off as Cartman grabs onto his collar and lifts him up, "Shut the fuck up. I'm not in the mood for your stupidity. I don't know what's wrong with you that you just can't seem to understand that it's me and Kyle now. It always has been and it always will be and if you dare try to tell Kyle any differently…. Well, let's just say you'll regret it. Understood?"

Butters weakly moves his head in some attempt at a nod and is dropped to the floor landing with a loud and painful thud.

Kyle looks down to Butters, whose eyes are shut tightly and is fighting back the urge to sob. He frowns slightly but doesn't offer anything other than pity, "That was a bit unnecessary, don't you think?"

Cartman pulls Kyle in by the waist, taking a moment to bury his face into the red curls, "No, it was. Trust me." The brunette pulls away slightly and grabs for Kyle's hand, "Come on, babe. Let's get class."

Kyle sighs and holds the larger boy's hand tightly following him away from the scene.

Only Cartman stops for a moment and looks to Stan, a small smirk on his face, "Later, Marsh."

When the two are long gone Butters finally allows himself to break down into tears and Stan hurries to comfort him, "It's okay, Butters."

"N-no, it's not okay, Stan! I'm used to… to being p-pushed around by Eric cause at least when… when we were a-alone he tr-treated me how I wanted to be. All I w-wanted was for him to… for him to l-love me. I d-did everythin' right, but st-still he just doesn't…"

Stan lets Butters cry a little more before his tears are reduced to hiccups. The two boys stand and Stan offers him a tissue, "Look, I know we both know that Cartman's an asshole but what did you expect? You should just leave him alone."

Butters wipes his face, his eyes red and swollen, "B-but why does this always… always gotta h-happen to me? I kn-know I ain't p-perfect or anythin' like that but don't I deserve to be happy without it bein' some sorta joke?"

Stan wraps his arms around Butters, the blonde falling into the embrace and burying his head into Stan's chest.

The bell rings and kids flood the hallways but Stan pays no attention to them or what they might think with the Stotch boy wrapped carefully in his arms. Instead he rests his chin on top of Butters' head, whispering his promise to the blonde, "I'll make things okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Stan was lucky to find Kyle alone at his locker. All day he had hoped to find the red-head alone but he had been at Cartman's side all day and Stan couldn't reveal the secret in front of the brunette.

When Kyle looked to Stan he seemed happy again, the kind of happiness you can only get when you're in love. Stan felt guilty that he'd have to break the happiness, and possibly Kyle's heart, but Kyle needed to know the truth.

"Oh. Hi, Stan." Kyle looked up for a second with a smile before returning his attention to his locker, humming to himself.

Stan can't remember Kyle ever humming it had never seemed to be his thing and the fact that it was Cartman who was the one to bring his super best friend to this state of happiness, well, it made him a little jealous.

Not that he wanted to make Kyle happy in the way that Cartman was doing. Kyle was like a brother to Stan never a potential lover. That's what Wendy was supposed to be but with her busy schedule it seemed as if Stan had been long forgotten. Her independent nature contrasting with his more doting one but still there was no one else that he could be with. So he'd just stick around even if she never really was around.

Stan pushed those thoughts away, **_I need to stop thinking so selfishly. There's Kyle that I need to be worrying about now and Butters too…_**

After walking the blonde to class, all in silence, except for Butters' occasional whimpers, Stan had thought about what Butters had said.

Sure Stan had partaken in many of the pranks against the blonde but that was long ago and he never really wanted to hurt Butters.

Butters was a good friend, a great friend actually, always forgiving to those who didn't deserve it just for a chance of being accepted. After the past couple of days Stan had done some self-evaluation and realized that he too needed to be nicer to be a friend back.

Even if he was mocked for it he'd become the kind of friend that Butters deserved and so desperately needed.

Stan stuck his hands in his pocket and took a deep breath, "Kyle, I need to talk to you about Cartman. I need to tell you the truth."

Kyle stopped what he was doing, his eyes still focused on the contents of his locker, "What do you mean? Cartman already told me everything and that was that there wasn't a secret."

"No, there is. Butters told me there really is something going on between him and Cartman… or, at least, there was.:

Kyle's smile dropped and he turned to face Cartman, who had just appeared at his side.

Cartman leaned forward for a kiss, "Hey, Ky-"

Kyle pushed him away and his face contorted in anger, "Why in the fuck do you keep lying to me?!"

Cartman stood, confused by Kyle's anger, "Huh?"

Kyle slammed his locker shut causing the brunette to jump at the sudden sound, "I'm talking about motherfucking Butters Stotch!"

Cartman's shock spread through his face and he tried desperately to think of an excuse, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot! Stan told me about you and Butters!"

"Butters?!" Cartman's eyes darkened and he scanned the halls to locate his prey.

And just like the lucky blonde he was Butters walked by with his head down, clearly trying to avoid the boy who broke his heart.

He never saw Cartman coming, not that he could've done much if he had.

Before Butters had taken note of Cartman's approach he was slammed against the wall, a painful cry forced out of him, and all he can do is look up in terror at Cartman, who has him pinned by his shoulders.

"Let him go!" Stan moves quickly to try and free his friend but is pushed down harshly by Cartman.

The brunette's attention is brought back to Butters, his eyes are red and he's trying his best not to cry, "What did I fucking tell you, Butters?! All you had to do was keep your fucking mouth shut and you couldn't even do that?!"

Butters tries to answer but all that passes through his lips are whimpers. He was still in pain from their earlier confrontation but this attack is only intensifying his pain and the bruises he'll receive from this will probably get him in trouble with his parents.

Kyle isn't moving to do anything, he simply wraps his arms around himself in an attempt to comfort himself even though he knows he should help Butters, he really doesn't want to. He knows that it was never the blonde's intention to cause this rift in his relationship with Cartman but he can't stop blaming him and thinks that he might blame Butters more than he does Cartman. But still he knows that what Cartman is doing is wrong, "Just stop it, fatass." His usual insult lacks power and falls short.

Cartman tightens his grip on blonde, "I just want to know what he told you. What did you tell Kyle?"

Butters brings himself to look back at the brunette's glare, his chest heaving with labored breaths but tears are no longer falling, he seems to have ran out, cried himself dry, "Eric…. I d-didn''t tell Kyle anythin'…. I…. I sw-swear…"

Cartman eyes the blonde up and down before resting them back on the seemingly broken baby blues in front of him, his voice dripping with all the hate he can muster, "You're such a lying piece of shit. A fucking waste. Can't even remember why I ever bothered with you. Probably cause you're such a fucking slut, aren't you?" He leans forward, putting his lips against Butters' ear, the smaller boy shivering, and lowers his voice to whisper, "I bet you were like that with everyone. You were so fucking eager to spread your legs. While the whole time I was disgusted by you. You're so revolting. Just a replacement. When I was looking down at you, I never really saw you. All those things I said, I never meant any of them. I never loved you."

The brunette pulls away from Butters. The blonde forcing himself to look at the boy he so desperately wanted.

He's not even sure why he did it. It was his last chance to though he already knew all hope was lost. His hands, that had been hanging limply by his side, reached up, cupping Cartman's face and pulling it to his own. The brunette had no time to register before his lips, cold and indifferent, met Butters', shaking and desperately trying to claim him.

Cartman doesn't return the kiss, instead he pulls away and searches the smaller boy's face for some sort of reasoning behind the seemingly stupid act.

Butters' hands are still on Cartman's face, his heart beating so fast that it threatens to break free from him, his voice even more pathetic than the kiss, "Eric… please…"

The scowl is dropped from Cartman's face, his gaze dropping to his feet before going back to meet the baby blues, "I… can't. I love-"

"Don't you dare say it."

Cartman releases Butters, who somehow, despite all of his shaking, is able to stand, and turns to Kyle his heart dropping at the sight of the misty green eyes of the red-head in front of him.

Kyle bites down on his lip, trying not to cry because that would mean that Cartman had won. **_I actually trusted him. I let go of our past and… and… loved him. This was all just a game to him… everything… my feelings, even Butters'…. I should have known . I should have fucking known…._** "I hope you're happy, Cartman. You won and I lost… stupid me. Of course you're no different than before."

Cartman steps forward and reaches out to grab Kyle, "No, Kyle. It's…. it isn't like that… I love-"

"STOP IT!" Kyle can't fight it anymore and the tears spill out making his vision blurry as he looks at the brunette. "Just… just stop it please. I don't want to play anymore, okay? I give up. You can go and celebrate because this is as low as you could have gotten. I don't want to struggle. I don't… I don't want to love you anymore. So, please, just leave me alone."

Kyle wipes his face but the tears are still there, still falling. He turns and hurries away in defeat.

Stan picks himself off the floor giving Cartman a glance, "I hope you're happy, fatass."

Cartman remains frozen, eyes locked on where Kyle had just stood with his tears falling down his face, the tears that he was to blame for, and the broken sound of rejection. "I…" He can't bother with the tears; the pain he feels was trapped inside of him. He never wanted to hurt Kyle, not like this. Maybe his old self would have felt differently but his current self, the one that stood alone, truly alone, had never even entertained the thought of breaking Kyle. He had only been trying to protect him but had once again failed to make the red-head feel anything other pain but this time there's no quick plan that can fix the mistakes he made so long ago.

So instead he turns and leaves in the other direction.

Butters' legs go weak and he leans against the wall in an attempt to stay up.

This was it, as low as he could be, as broken-hearted as he could be. The sound of crying accompanied by dry eyes, the tears all used up.

Stan walks over to him his body sore from the fall he took but he knows it's nothing compared to what Kyle and Butters must be feeling, both broken-hearted by the same careless boy. Butters frail body tossed by Cartman, not to mention his heart.

"Come on, Butters. I'll walk you home."

Butters nods but doesn't bother looking up. He only sniffles every now and then as Stan wraps his arms over his shoulder and leads him away.

**A/N: So hey there people. I feel like I need to explain a couple of things. Cartman never cheated on Kyle, he had stopped seeing Butters after they got together but had never bothered to tell the blonde that their 'relationship' was over. When Stan finds out that Cartman used Butters for sex he figures that Cartman is only going to do the same thing with Kyle. So being the Super Best Friend that he is he wanted to tell Kyle about the whole Butters situation. When Kyle had started getting suspicious it was because he had also been thinking that being with Cartman was too good to be true. So when he finally figured everything out he thought that his suspicions had been corrected. That Cartman had only been using him as another way to mess with the red-head, which wouldn't be an unbelievable idea. Cartman had been trying to his ex-'relationship' with Butters a secret because he knew that Kyle wouldn't react well. Cartman was right but by keeping it a secret he only made himself seem even more untrustworthy.**

**So yeah, I've been making this up as I go along without thinking of the whole reasoning behind the characters' reactions but I've figured it out now. None of the things I said are spoilers it's all been said in previous chapters I just wanted to remind you of what's been going on. Maybe you all already had this figured out and maybe you didn't I hope my explanation didn't confuse anyone.**

**So just another thing as you may or may not know I'm also working on other works alongside this one so it may take longer for me to update but I'll do my best. I also have school to deal with. But don't worry if I take a while to update it's not because I'm abandoning this (I wouldn't do that, abandoned stories make me cry) it's just cause I've got other fanfics and school to do. I can't help it I get ideas and when I do I MUST WRITE! **

**Jeez, I talk (write?) too much….**

**Anyways thanks for reading, reviewing, favorites, and following! Really it makes me happy to know that you care about what I have to offer :)**


End file.
